


As It Is

by dontrollthedice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: Horror movies were generally a bad idea given who his friends were as people. Last Halloween before moving in with his current boyfriend, he had made the mistake of agreeing to a horror movie marathon with Vurb and Finn. That had ended with a couple of broken fingers (on Vurb’s part), popcorn all over the floor (on Finn’s part), and immense amounts of regret (on Spifey’s part).So no, he won’t give into his boyfriend’s demands to watch a horror movie no matter how cute his pout was.
Relationships: George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105





	As It Is

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on my tumblr a while back but never posted it on here. felt bad about not posting recently so i just touched it up a little and threw this on here

Horror movies were generally a bad idea given who his friends were as people. Last Halloween before moving in with his current boyfriend, he had made the mistake of agreeing to a horror movie marathon with Vurb and Finn. That had ended with a couple of broken fingers (on Vurb’s part), popcorn all over the floor (on Finn’s part), and immense amounts of regret (on Spifey’s part).

So no, he won’t give into his boyfriend’s demands to watch a horror movie no matter how cute his pout was.

“No,” Spifey said, keeping his gaze fixed on the laptop on the table of their living room. Emails were boring, but he knew if he turned to look at Tapl, he would lose immediately.

Tapl nudged his shoulder. “Come on, let’s watch _It_. Sapnap told me it was a good movie.”

“Harvey, you don’t like clowns.”

“Seeing as I’m dating you, I think I do.”

Spifey attempted to glare at him before melting into a smile upon hearing Tapl laugh. “You’re an idiot. You can watch it yourself, but I don’t think I’ll be joining you for this.”

“It’s not fun unless you’re there.” Tapl huffed and fell back into his seat. “Is it because it’s too scary for you? I bet it’s too scary for you.”

Well, that was obviously bait.

Spifey fell for more jumpscares than he’d like to admit at times, but that didn’t mean he was scared of some movie about a clown. He had read the book a while ago, after all; the stakes hadn’t been all that high for the protagonists in the end. Then again, he wasn’t too scared of horror movies in general. Tapl was the one between them who jumped at everything. But that wouldn’t be fun to say, would it?

“I don’t know, I’m not that great at horror movies,” Spifey sighed.

Tapl gasped, then rested his chin on Spifey’s shoulder, wrapping his arms loosely around Spifey’s arm. “Don’t worry, Geo, I’ll protect you. I’ll keep you safe.”

Holy shit. That was the kill move.

He had said that so softly, so earnestly, so _genuinely._ His gaze was warmer than the sun, and the way he looked at Spifey like he was his entire world--

Okay. The odds had been stacked against him from the start, hadn’t it?

Spifey pursed his lips and moved his cursor to open another tab, opening up Netflix.

A smile broke out onto his face when Tapl cheered and cuddled closer to him.

* * *

He knew this would happen. He knew this would happen since the beginning.

“Crust!” Tapl screamed, his grip around the pillow in his lap tightening. “Damn it, damn it, damn it!”

Tapl had started off strong at the beginning of the movie. Around twenty minutes in was when he started getting antsier, his chuckles gaining a hint of nervousness to them. And here they were now, past the halfway mark of the movie and fully enveloped in the scenery. The gory, clown-filled scenery.

Spifey glanced away from the screen. “Harvey, do you--”

“Jesus crust, what the hell is that?”

“It.”

“Haha, you’re not funny, Geor--Ah! What the fuck?”

Oh, fuck, he recognized this scene.

Spifey moved to bury Tapl’s face in his chest right before the movie cut to a gory scene, an action Tapl seemed to be grateful for judging by the way his arms immediately wrapped around Spifey’s waist. He reached forward to pause the movie before turning his entire attention to Tapl.

He hadn't moved a muscle. Thankfully, the rushing heartbeat Spifey could just barely feel was an indicator he was still alive despite it all.

“Harvey,” he called quietly. “Are you doing alright?”

Tapl groaned.

“... I’m gonna take that as a no. Want me to turn the movie off?”

No response.

“I’m turning it off.” Spifey leaned forward to exit out of the tab and shut his laptop, then stroked a bit of loose hair behind Tapl’s ear. “What’re you thinking right now, love?”

Finally, Tapl turned his head to speak. “Can we just.. stay like this for a while?”

“Of course.”

Tapl buried his face into Spifey’s chest again, and Spifey was content to hug his boyfriend close to him, humming as he played with Tapl’s hair and ignored his phone on the table lighting up with notifications.

That could wait. The world could wait.


End file.
